In Your Eyes, Forever Be
by The Crazed Canadian
Summary: uhm.. cha.. This is my first DBZ fic aside from my other projects.. A/U, G/V and in later ch. might be R. Flame Accepted! Enjoy! ^^;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own a damned thing.. and if they decide to sell Gohan or Goten then I'd buy em with my lunch money.. which is usually $4.50 unless I have change leftover .. but I won't get into that. and and.. I don't own Mr. Thorburn .. he's my English teacher.. be honoured Mr. Thorburn!  
  
In Your Eyes, Forever Be  
  
Videl stared out the window as the English teacher, Mr. Thorburn was droning on and on about some author she had never heard of, Erasa was busy talking to anyone who'd pay attention to her about Saiyaman and how hot he was, and Sharpener was making a bunch of his groupies swoon over how muscular and sexy he was, and Gohan was busy scribbling something on a piece of paper . Gohan.. Videl sighed at the very thought of his name, she laid her head on her hands thinking about him. Ever since she had found out that Gohan was the mysterious Saiyaman, she started finding herself growing more attracted to him, the way his hair spiked up leaving a small little strand of his black hair in his eyes, the innocent child like gaze his deep brown eyes held, the way he smiled whenever he looked at her, all this gave her the feeling of safety and security deep inside her. Videl lifted her head and turned a little to look at Gohan through the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was drawing another one of his pictures. She admitted that he was a talented artist and drew some amazing pictures before, but this one blew the rest of his pictures away. Videl moved her seat alittle closer to Gohan so she could get abetter look at his drawing. It was of a girl with shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair, and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen who was wearing a long flowing baby blue silk and lace gown with flowers in her hair and also surrounding her were cherry blossoms. Videl gazed in wonder at Gohan's master peice. Gohan didn't notice that Videl had moved closer and was looking at his picture until he felt her warm breath on his neck. He looked up and saw Videl staring at his art work with the look of amazement and awe in her eyes. She looked like a child who was looking at puppies in a pet shop window. This made Gohan smile, "Do you like it Videl?" he asked her pulling Videl out of her dream world and back to reality. Videl blinked afew times before blushing, she nodded, "This is the most beautiful picture you have ever draw.. well that I've seen." She said before turning away. Gohan sat there and looked a Videl 'She sure looks cute when she blushes..' he thought as he continued to stare at her. There were some many things that he loved about Videl.. the way she her hair stuck up in a natural style after she had cut it for the tournament, the way her light blue eyes sparkled whenever she was happy and whenever she looked at him. Gohan continued to stare at Videl throughout the rest of the class until the final bell rang and it was time to go home. As Gohan got up, gathered his books, and walked out the door and into the hall to his locker, he realized he wanted Videl there with him and the way he felt when she wasn't near. All the emotions that were running through him at the moment, he finally realized.. he was in love with Videl.  
  
  
  
A/N: [giggles] does Videl like Gohan? [Lindy: I think its pretty obvious.. Jennie: hush up you..] as lindy said.. its pretty damn obvious! Ehh oh well more to come later [Lindy: if she doesn't decide to be lazy! Jennie: oh that is IT! :: runs and tackles Lindy leaving the rest of the a/n unfinished:: ] 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimers: I still don't own a damned thing..  
  
As he flew towards his house, all Gohan could think about was Videl and how much he realize he loved her. 'Oh dende.. I can't stop thinking of her.' He thought, then he suddenly felt a familiar ki nearby.. it was Goten, he had almost crashed into him while thinking of Videl. Gohan suddenly stopped right before he banged heads with Goten. "Goten! Watch where your going!" Gohan yelled as Goten started giggling, "Whats so funny, Goten?" Goten floated there for a minute trying to remember why he had come out to meet Gohan. Gohan sighed as he waited, knowing that this could take a while. 'C'mon Goten.. think.. THINK!' he thought as he pounded his head with his hand. Gohan sighed, 'Dende.. I wish Videl was here.' he thought as he watched Goten continue to think. As if Goten had read Gohan's mind, he suddenly remembered the reason why he'd come to meet Gohan. "I remember!" Goten said, "there's this girl at the house waiting for you!" he said nodding his head feeling proud of himself for thinking so fast. Gohan's heart skipped a beat and was beating furiously. "Is it Videl?!" He asked but Goten shook his head, Gohan's heart stopped its furious beating and went back to normal rhythm as he sighed and followed Goten back to the little cottage in the woods that was his house. When they landed on the grass in the back yard they could hear Chi-Chi yelling at Goku about spending the rest of his precious time with her and the boys, instead of training with Vegeta. "Ok big brother, you stay right here.. I'll go in and get her!" Goten yelled as he ran inside. A few minutes later Goten returned with a girl in a short red dress, who looked almost like Videl, except her hair was a light brown and she was a little taller then Videl with the platform sandals she wore. The girl smiled, "Hi! I'm Lindsay, Videl's cousin.. remember me?" She said. Gohan nodded and held his hand out, but Lindsay ran to him and hugged him. Gohan stood there a few minutes, before hugging Lindsay back. The smell of strawberries filled Gohan's nose and nearly drove him wild. As they continued to hug each other, no one noticed that Videl was flying towards them until she was right above Gohan and Lindsay. She gasped 'Oh no! Gohan!' the thought as she narrowed her eyes, 'that little bitch.. what a little whore!' Videl fought back tears as hatred for Lindsay was building up inside her. She could no longer keep back the tears, and they silently flowed down her cheeks and onto the ground below her. A droplet fell on Lindsay's head and she looked up and saw Videl looking quite pissed. Lindsay smirked as Gohan also looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Videl crying above him looking at him, her eyes filled with hatred and sadness. "Vid.." he started to say, but was cut off when Lindsay pressed her lips against his and kissed him. The kiss took Gohan by surprise, 'Oh no! Videl!' he thought as he pushed Lindsay away from him. Lindsay fell to the ground. Goten ran over and helped Lindsay up not knowing what had just happened between his brother, Lindsay, and Videl. "Are you ok Lindy?" Goten asked. Lindsay nodded her head and looked up at Gohan who was flying after Videl, she smirked again and held back a giggle that was trying to escape, 'This is all to perfect! My little plan is going along perfectly. Soon Videl will hate Gohan and he'll be all mine!' she thought as Gohan came back looking quite pissed himself. "You knew that this would happen, didn't you?!" he yelled, Lindsay stood there looking surprised, he sighed again, " Lindsay why did you kiss me?" Gohan asked. Lindsay blinked forcing tears to come to her eyes, "But Gohan.. it was only out of friendship! I didn't mean anything by it!" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Gohan sighed, "It wasn't your fault.. but I do think that you should leave." He said. Lindsay nodded, walked around the house smiling and hopped on her motorcycle and sped off to Satan City where she was staying. After Lindsay was out of sight, Gohan screamed and blasted part of the forest surrounding his house. At that moment Gohan vowed to make Videl his.  
  
A/N: [giggles] I goofed in the 1st ch on the hair and eyes thing.. they're both BLACK! Thanks to the person who pointed that out ^^; [Lindy: Told ya that ya'd goof up! Jennie: shush you!] Anywhos.. Why is Lindsay so hell bent on being with Gohan? [Lindy: YOU PUT MY NAME IN THERE?! Jennie: Yupper! Bwahahaaa Lindy: You evil evil thing!] and will Videl ever forgive Gohan? Find out next time! 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimers: I still don't own a damned thing..  
  
That night, Gohan couldn't sleep no matter what he did he just couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Videl and what had happened earlier that day. He laid in his half of the bed listening to the sounds of the night, the distant hooting of the owls, the faint roaring of the dinosaurs in the nearby valleys, the creaking of the house, the soft snores of his little brother. Gohan also felt the ki's of certain people rise up as he rolled over. Slowly sleep engulfed Gohan in a dreamless void. ~*~*~*~ When Gohan awoke the next morning, the faint light streaming thought the window told him that the sun was beginning to rise. He lay there listening again to the sounds of nature, but also noticed that his pillow was damp. He had been crying in his sleep, Gohan sat up and silently and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Goten up. He slowly walked out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom to dry his face and use the toilet. After he was done in there he went back into the bedroom and opened the window, letting a small breeze into the room. As Gohan started floating up to fly out the window he heard Goten move around, slowly Gohan turned around and saw that Goten had just rolled over onto his side of the bed as if he knew that Gohan was no longer there. On goten's side of the bed there was a huge wet spot. Goten had wet the bed again and Gohan knew that all hell was going to break loose once his mother found out that Goten had wet the bed again. 'Oh Dende I pray that mom goes easy on him this time..' he thought as he flew out the window. As he was leaving the house he felt his father's and possible Vegeta and Piccolo's ki's nearby, so he lowered his ki down in hopes they wouldn't notice him and ask him to spar with them. As he was flying over the forests, fields, and valleys he noticed how beautiful it looked during sunrise. 'This must be at least ten times as more beautiful at sunset, but Videl is more beautiful then anything in the world' Gohan thought, smiling to himself. Below he saw his father, Vegeta, Piccolo all sparing in one of the many valleys below. Gohan stayed away from them, not wanting a million question asked about his appearance that was the last thing he needed. Flying off, Gohan noticed a field of wild flowers off in the distance, thinking this is the perfect place for him to do some serious thinking. He touched down in amongst the goldenrods. There were millions of flowers surrounding him, it surprised him, all the lilacs, goldenrods, daisies, and dandelions he saw, it was like an ocean of flowers, from the air it seemed so small but from the ground the field seemed endless. 'this is the perfect spot to show Videl.. if she'll ever forgive me.' He thought as he sat down in the flowers letting time pass by. Lost in thought, Gohan didn't hear his watch alarm go off until about the 15th time, quickly glancing down at his watch he noticed that it was five to nine, "Shiiiiiiiiiit!" he yelled as he quickly took off. Half way back to his house he heard his mother screaming at Goten about wetting the bed again, "SON GOTEN! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK THAT YOU'VE WET THE BED! DO YOU THINK THAT WE'RE MADE OUT OF MONEY AND THAT WE CAN GO OUT AND BUY MATRESSES?! I DON'T THINK SO MISTER! IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME YOUR SLEEPING OUTSIDE!" Chi-Chi screamed which was followed by a loud bonging sound, Gohan flinched knowing that his mother had used her frying pan, landing outside the bedroom window he had used earlier, Gohan snuck back in, got dressed, grabbed his books, and flew out the window forgetting about breakfast. Just as he was flying over downtown Satan City he heard the school bell ringing signalling homeroom, "Awww hell!" Gohan muttered as he turned super saiyan flying faster to the school, landing on the roof he lowered his power down to normal, yanking the door open Gohan ran down the flights of stairs skipping most of the steps, ran down the hall before stopping at his homeroom. Gohan took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in prepared to face whatever happened that day.  
  
A/N: Lindy: awww! Gohan was crying! And you said "toilet".. :: giggles :: And Goten peed the bed.. why did you make Goten pee his bed Jennie?  
  
Jennie: cause I did.. and uhmm yeah.. and yes Mrs. Videl Son.. it was you ^^ I forgot who told me hee hee thank you again :: bows ::  
  
Lindy: :: kicks Jennie's butt while she's bowing ::  
  
Jennie: :: falls :: eerp! Ow.. anywhoo.. I dun think I was tryin to do my best (but then again I never try to do my best) anywhoo R&R! Wuv ouuz! ^__^ :: scurries off ::  
  
Lindy: Wait for meeeeee :: scurries off too :: 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimers: I still don't own a damned thing..  
  
When Gohan entered the room the teacher wasn't in there and everyone was talking, the first thing he did was look for Videl, but saw that she wasn't there. Instead of Videl, Lindsay was there sitting in Videl's seat waving to him. Noticing that the seat beside Lindsay, which was his regular seat, was empty he franticly searched the classroom for another seat, finding none he went up the steps and sat in the seat beside Lindsay. Not wanting to talk or even look at her and since he had some free time, Gohan took out one of his advanced biology textbooks and started reading it. After awhile Gohan was so into the book he didn't notice Lindsay slip a picture of some nude female body with Videl's head digital attached to the body until he hear someone yell. Pulling Gohan out of his trance like state, he looked up and saw Videl red-faced and fighting back tears looking pissed. Reaching down, Videl snatched the piece of paper that had now ruined her reputation, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, GOHAN?!" Videl yelled, the whole class stopped talking and looked at Videl. Turning red himself Gohan looked up at Videl confused, seeing that Gohan was confused, or to her, playing dumb, she held the picture out so he and anyone who could see, what the problem was. "I don't know what your talking about Videl! Please believe me!" Gohan pleaded but by then Videl had ran out of class room and everyone in the room was either whispering something about what just or glaring at him. Gohan looked over to Lindsay who had a pleased smile on her face, waved at him. Standing up, Gohan turned super saiyan and lost control of what little sanity he had left. In a fit of blind rage, Gohan opened fire on the whole classroom blasting anyone who hadn't managed to escape the chaos. Lindsay, who'd managed to evade the blasts, was trapped in a corner wide-eyed and afraid. Sensing that someone was still in the room with him Gohan turned towards Lindsay and held out his hand with a ball of energy slowly building in size, fearing the worst, Lindsay closed her eyes and prayed that she'd be spared. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes just in time to see Gohan getting hit from behind with the same energy blasts that he had been shooting only minutes before, by a man the same height as Gohan in an orange and navy gi with wild black hair, followed by a green man with a turban and cape, and a shorter man with hair that stood up and wore tight blue spandex. The man with the wild black hair and the green man both looked at Gohan with disappointment in their eyes, but the smaller one in spandex had an amusing smirk on his face. "Kakarotto, you should of left the brat to destroy this pathetic place and all who dwell in it! If it were Trunks who did this I would of stood back and enjoyed this!" the man said as the man named Kakarotto walked over to Lindsay. "Vegeta I'm not like you. I don't find pleasure in watching other die." He replied as he picked Lindsay up. Vegeta smirked "No Kakarotto.. you only find pleasure in that loud mouth bitch you call a 'wife'" he replied as the green man walked over and picked up Gohan's body. "Well Vegeta.. we don't hear you complaining nightly." The green man said as he threw Gohan over his shoulder earning an angry growl from Vegeta, "Goku, what are we going to do with Gohan. Its obvious that he's pissed off about something." He said. "Shut up namek! Its none of your business about what happens between me and that woman!" Vegeta growled. Goku smiled "Ok that's enough Piccolo, Vegeta. Now what do you say we get out of here before we get blamed? Piccolo and Vegeta nodded, turned and flew out through one of the holes in the wall with Goku, who was still carrying Lindsay close behind. Not knowing what the hell just happened, looked up at Goku, then down and saw that she was up about a mile in the sky. Lindsay freaked and started squirming, trying to get away. Feeling Lindsay squirm, Goku looked down and remembered that he still had Lindsay in his arm. "Oops! Sorry about that Videl!" Goku said as he dropped Lindsay off outside Satan City. Watching them fly off Lindsay formed another plan, "So they think I'm Videl eh?" she said walking away from the spot where Goku had just dropped her off, laughing evilly as she walked off down the road.  
  
A/N: Lindy: wow.. you really made me into a bitch-type person.. and Gohan is psycho.  
  
Jennie: yup.. I decided to do this since my ex-boyfriend is moving away tomorrow :: dances ::  
  
Lindy: TJ'S MOVING?!  
  
Jennie: :: Nods ::  
  
Lindy: :: Dances tuu ::  
  
Jennie: While Lindy is dancing.. uhm yeaaaaaah ^^ r&r! 


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimers: does it look like I own anything. besides this box of cookies? :: holds up cookie box ::  
  
A/N: Lindy: Wow.. authors note at the top this time.. wow..  
  
Jennie: Shush you. snowing.. :: watches snow ::  
  
Lindy: *Now that the snow is finally falling.. I can type a chapter!*  
  
Jennie: :: with out looking back :: type a chapter and your going into the snow..  
  
Lindy: O_O;; :: backs off :: erp! :: picks up Jennie's Gohan model :: you won't hurt me will ya?  
  
Model Gohan: ...  
  
Lindy: I knew I could count on you! :: huggles him ::  
  
Model Gohan:.. -.-;;  
  
Lindy: Hee! :: sits at Jennie's compy and types ::  
  
Jennie: :: whacks Lindy on the head with a frying pan ::  
  
Lindy: OW! :: runs off :: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took her along time, but she had finally walked back to the Satan Mansion where she was staying. Opening the huge brass doors Lindsay saw that the house was a mess and that a good part of the servants and maid were running from the house. Wondering why they were running away, even when the world champion was in the house, Lindsay ran up the ever-winding stairs and saw Hercule cowering in a corner. Looking over, she saw Videl throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. Lindsay, forgetting that she was on the stairs, took a step back and fell down the twisting stairs, suffering broken ribs, neck, dislocated shoulder, and twisted leg before landing on the marble floor with a loud thump. Blood spilled from her mouth as she tried to breathe but found it almost impossible since her mouth and nose were full of blood. As she laid on the floor struggling to live, Lindsay didn't notice Videl coming down the stairs with a duffle bag until she felt something kick her twisted leg. Lindsay cried out in pain as Videl accidentally stepped on her injured leg, splattering blood on Videl's shirt. Not noticing that she had hurt Lindsay and that there was blood on her shirt, Videl ran out the door without looking back at the disaster she has just cause. She ran to one of the many garages that was on the Satan property, punched in the security code, grabbed the key that was hanging on a key hook and hopped into the red mustang convertible that was parked in there. Pressing the garage door opener, Videl turned on the ignition and sped off down the drive way and into the city leaving behind the life she once knew. Back at the Son, Gohan woke up and saw that his father, Piccolo, Goten, His mother, Vegeta, and Trunks were all standing over him. Gohan sat up, but a wave of nausea caused him to lie back down on the bed. Wondering what the hell was going on he sat up slowly with the help of his mother. "What.. What happened? How'd I end up back here? How come I'm not a school?" Gohan asked. Goku and Piccolo exchanged looks, while Vegeta smirked, "You got pissed off and blew up that cursed hell hole!" he said as Gohan groaned and lay back down. Goten and Trunks looked up at Vegeta with mischievous sparkles in their eyes. "My brother blew up a school?!" Goten had asked, "can I blow up something too?" he turned and asked his mom, who in reply smacked him in the head with a frying pan. "I will have no more blowing up of buildings in this house! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Chi-chi yelled smacking them all on the head with the pan. Rubbing their heads the saiyans and demi-saiyans nodded, not wanting another smack on the head. ~*~*~*~ Videl drove out of Satan city, music blaring, not giving a damn where she went, but back in Satan city the police had found the bloody body of Lindsay and had issued an arrest warrant for the capture of Videl Satan.  
  
A/N Lindy: Your just gonna stop there?  
  
Jennie: YES!! Until I get some goddam stickers!  
  
Lindy: Stickers?  
  
Jennie: :: holds the cookie box :: they promised stickers.. :: sulks in a corner ::  
  
Lindy: :: stands there and flips through the channels on Jennie's TV :: the digimon movie is on.  
  
Jennie : :: jumps up :: it tis?! YAY!! :: sits right in front of the TV leaving Lindy to finish the A/N ::  
  
Lindy: :: Blinks :: riiiiiiiight. uhm.. kay.. review. please? 


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimers: I only have $0.55 cents. I'm poor-ish. don't sue! :: uses puppy dog eyes ::  
  
AN: Lindy: Geezus Jennie! You said this fic was gonna be some mushy mushy crap! Now its like.. uhm. Yeah!  
  
Jennie: Shush you.. Grease is on! :: watches Grease ::  
  
Lindy: :: sighu :: I'm gonna type this chapter!  
  
Jennie: sure. knock yerself out.. have fun. :: eats candy and such ::  
  
Lindy: ::giggles and types ::  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Police and camera crews were now swarmed all over the Satan Mansion, questioning the butlers, maids, and Hercule's many girlfriends who were crying and hugging each other. "Today is a tragic day in Satan City, Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule, our beloved world champion, and destroyer of Cell, went crazy and killed seventeen year old Lindsay Natsa by pushing her down the stairs and then fleeing the scene in a red mustang convertible. Here with me is Mr. Satan him self. Now Hercule tell us what when on as Videl brutally murdered her own cousin." The reporter said, but Hercule was busy posing and telling everybody about how brave he was, "Well I knew that Videl was always mentally unstable. I had the best doctors around come and watch her, but they always left because they found nothing wrong with her. She always kept to herself and never talked to anyone except Erasa, Sharpener, and some boy named.. Gotan! No.. no.. Goahan!.. no no.. wait.. Gohan!" he said as he continued to talk. "Well Hercule thanks for telling us that. This is Cindy Lau reporting. Back To You Bob." Cindy said as she went off to talk to one of the police officers. After a while the camera crews and some police officers left, because of a Videl sighting in the next town, which turned out to be a person who looked like Videl, while the real Videl was in the next town buying some supplies, praying that these people didn't know what had happened. Luckily they didn't turn on their radio until after she left. ".. And beware; Videl may be armed and dangerous. If you have seen her call our hotline at 1-800-55-VIDEL." The clerk behind the counter scratched his head and then realised that Videl had just been in the store. Videl drove down the high way throwing away her wallet only keeping what little money she had with her. She had plans on starting a new life; all she needed was on thing. Gohan.  
  
A/n: Jennie: Oo; wow.. something I never wrote and its wicked.. :: giggles :: wicked.. hehe  
  
Lindy: ^^ I'm gooooooood! Mwaha! Now go off and watch Lord Of The Rings like a good girl.  
  
Jennie: Tay-o! :: goes off and watches a DVD ::  
  
Lindy: R&R ^___^ and and.. if ya want.. uhm.. IM Jennie on AIM sometime  
  
Jennie: Oo;; whaaaaaaa? Dun says that! :: hits Lindy with a fryin pan and runs off ::  
  
Lindy: x_x;; owie 


End file.
